Take Me Away
by skelekc
Summary: Being in a psych ward Natsu Dragneel never thought he would find a reason to live or try anymore, let alone fall in love, that is until a blonde shows up in his life and changes what his world has become. Rated M for adult themes, language, and my first lemon. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other stories, but the idea came for this one while I was driving (most my inspiration and thoughts come when I'm driving). Anyway for my Father Son Bonding I am going to be completely honest, I have lost the inspiration for the story which leads to writers block. If anyone has any ideas to pitch at me to help with my lack of ideas please let me know. As for my Fairy Tail one shots be sure there will be updates on it. I already know some of the ideas for it, it's just getting it in words. As for this like I said the idea came while driving, I was listening to a song by my favorite band Seether. The song is called Take Me Away if you want to listen to get an idea where this story is heading. It won't be a long story, maybe 10 chapters long. I already know what I want for this story and will finish it all the times I have time. Anyway enough with my excuses, enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the song that inspired it**

He was standing in a flowery field. A gentle breeze danced on his skin. The sky was blue with only a few clouds. This would have to be his safe haven. Suddenly everything looked hazy, woman showed up out of nowhere. She was beautiful, long blonde flowing hair, flawless white skin, chocolate doe eyes. She was in a green sundress that was waving in the wind. His heart pounded in his chest. He took a step closer towards her, but when he did she started to walk away. He was running towards her but it was like he couldn't get any closer. He was tearing up and screaming for her to stop, to stay with him, but she just kept walking.

"Wake up Flame-brain, breakfast is about to start!" He woke to a smack in the head. He groaned and looked up at his raven-haired roommate.

"Screw off Ice-princess. I'll be there in a minute!" Gray, the actual name of the man above scoffed "Fine. I'll tell them your coming. Just hurry". He walked towards the door to leave, he put his hand on the knob then looked over his shoulder "Also... You were talking in your sleep again. Oh and Gramps wants to see you before breakfast". With those words he left.

The pink haired man sighed and decided to get dressed. 'better not keep Gramps waiting. Plus I'm starving'. He dressed in a black t shirt and gray sweats. Sliped on his slippers and walked into the hallway. The hallway was blinding white, white walls white floors. It had a few pictures littered along the walls and that was about it for color. He walked down the hallway he has known a few years now. He turned a corner and came to a door at the very end. It had a sign that read "Makarov PhD".

He went inside to see a small gray haired man sit in a VERY over-sized chair. The man looked up at him "Aww Natsu, how are you this morning. Sit down we have a bit to discuss. First tell me how you feel? You hear any voices? Sorry you know I have to ask"

The man now known as Natsu takes a seat in one of the chair provided in fount of the desk. "Naw not for a while"

"Okay, good. You feel angry at anything?" Makarov started writing things down.

"Just that jackass Gray" He angrily retorted.

"That is not anything new" The elder man looked up.

"Well, he pisses me off" the young man folded his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Very well. Anyway what I called you in here for is to tell you we found a volunteer to take you out of this facility every once in a while. You have been here at Fairy Tail Institution for 5 years now Natsu. You have finally calmed down enough to have some outside time. It will keep up until you prove otherwise, or you are released... If you can be released". He looked at the younger male with hope in his eyes. The ladder not seeming to care about the information as he is pretending to take interest in the office plant in the corner of the room.

Makarov sighed "Her name is Lucy Heartfillia, she is a graduating student in Psychology, especially in anger management. She is starting to intern her and you will be her first actual case. She will only be responsible to take you out of here a few times a week. Maybe to the park, out to eat, movies, etc. She will report how you react and that is all. It's to help you not be stuffed up in here constantly and maybe help you adjust a bit to the world." He finished and looked at Natsu.

"Can I leave to eat now?" Natsu asked uninterested.

"Yes you may, but just know that you will meet her after breakfast. Report back here when you are done. See you then Natsu".

Natsu excused himself and left to the cafeteria. 'They think a little trip will help me? Whatever, I know I will never get out of here. Why do they even try?' he scoffed. He arrived at the cafeteria and got in line for his breakfast. 'Yes pancake and bacon day, score!' With a smile he sat at his usual table. The only friends he had for the 5 years he spent in this hell hole.

"What did Gramps had to say?" The raven-haired man asked. This was Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's best frienemy and roommate.

"Probably to take Salamander off some meds. He is already slow enough without the drugs". Gajeel Gihi'ed. Gajeel Redfox, also apart of Natsu's frienemy gang.

"Shut it metal dick, I'm no slower than you, I mean what moron eats metal?

"I told you I suffer from Pica, It's a condition fire ass!" He retorted standing.

"You wanna fight! BRING IT!" Natsu stood.

They just butted their heads with fists pulled back when they heard the most terrifying voice of all. "ENOUGH!" They didn't have time to flea when they were knocked to the floor by the one and only Titania aka Erza Scarlet.

Natsu looked up to the only person to put his mind in terror. She gave him a glare that would make the devil himself piss his pants. She was about to speak when Gray handed her a slice of strawberry cake. Her eyes softened and she took her weakness and sat a near table to eat.

"Thanks Gray I owe you one" Natsu stood and dusted himself off.

"No problem. I just didn't want to hear you wine all night because you have a broken leg or something" He smirked.

"Thank god she is here for her addiction to cake" Natsu smiled relived.

After breakfast Natsu walked down the same hallway from earlier to report back Gramps. They all call him Gramps because Fairy Tail Institution is the only home most patients here know, with no parents everyone looks up to the head doctor as a grandfather who has took them in and tried to help with their issues. He like the others is no different. Makarov found him locked up at 16 with nowhere to go an violence charges against him. He got the charges dropped and brought him here to deal with his uncontrollable rage.

Natsu opened the old man's office "Okay Gramps I'm here..." He stoped dead in his tracks when he saw the most beautiful blonde angel talking to the old man. They turned around at his entrance and her eyes locked with his, they were doe like and the color of chocolate. He froze in place and his heart beat sped up. Makarov looked at him and smiled. "Natsu, this is Lucy Heartfillia. She is the intern who volunteered to take you out sometimes".

She held out her hand to Natsu and smiled. God he already loved that smile. "It's nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel".

**For those who want to know, Pica is a real condition, it is when a person craves things that are not nutritious like metal (usually coins and screws), dirt, ice shavings, ect. I thought this would be a perfect explanation****for Gajeel eating screw. Anyway R&R please.**

**Skelekc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everybody! Here is the next chapter that I promised. Sorry it is a little short but I wrote this an hour before I had to go to work. I promise that a new chapter will be up again by tomorrow night or Monday since I am off tomorrow and Monday. Also I would love to thank all the people who favorite, followed, and reviewed; you have no idea how much it means to me to see people actually think my story is good, it inspires me to write more. Anyway without further ado chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the song that inspired this story. =P**

Chapter 2

It was black, he looks down and he is his younger 16 year old self. He suddenly sees a person in the distance. It looks like a female. He walks closer and he sees a head of white hair in a bob-cut. She turns around to face him smiling. He feels ecstatic, and walks towards her with arms wide open. As he got a foot from her, her face turns to one of pain and shock. He in wide eyes watch as she falls down and then disappears, he hears her scream why.

He wakes up in a cold sweat and jerks to a sitting position. He looks around the room he shares with Gray. Gray's bed is made and there is no sign of the stripping man. He sighs, 'another nightmare'. He walks to the bathroom that is in their room and jumps in the shower to wash off the sweat.

He walks into the gym to see Gray and Gajeel shooting hoops.

"Can I join?" He asks but just joins anyway. They play a bit in silence, until Gray makes a final basket.

"So I heard you get to go out for the weekend?" The raven haired shirtless man asked the pinkette.

"Yeah, a grad student named Lucy Heartfillia is going to be watching over me." Natsu answers while making a basket, not looking at Gray.

"You met her yet?" The gruff man known as Gajeel asks.

"Yeah, I met her yesterday in Gramps office."

"Is she hot?" Gajeel asked with a Gihi.

"What's it to you metal head?" Natsu turned to glare at the pierced man.

Gray noticing where this is going decides to butt in (because he wants to know more about Natsu going out of the facility) "When is she taking you out?"

Natsu turns to look at his roommate, then turns again and makes a basket "Today around lunch".

"That's in the next hour. You sure your ready?" They made eye contact. The room was silent. Natsu was about to speak when Erza walked into the gym. "Natsu, Dr. Makarov want to see you before you leave today" Natsu nodded then walked to follow Erza.

"What was that all about?" Gajeel asked trying to look uninterested.

"It's nothing" Gray threw the ball back at Gajeel "Now where were we?"

"Natsu, I just want to go over the rules with you before you leave with Ms. Heartfillia." the latter nodded with a blank face. "Okay, first, you are to be on your best behavior. Act like a gentleman and no started fights. If need rises, use your techniques you have been taught. Second, DO NOT show disrespect to Ms. Heartfillia. She was kind enough to volunteer to help you. Don't make her or me regret letting you out of the facility. Ms. Heartfillia is to monitor your actions and reactions to outside society, this is to help prepare you to enter back into it. You can't be here forever Natsu, the goal is to help you become a functioning member of society." Natsu rolled his eyes, 'yada yada I know'.

"Okay now about your overnight arraignments, You will be staying with Ms. Heartfillia from Friday to Saturday, every week for about a month. Your case is going to help her understand more about her choice of study, which is anger management. You are helping her as much as she is helping you. Be polite and respectful in her house, you will have your own room. Anytime she feels uncomfortable or you start any trouble, we will send Laxus to escort you back to the facility." With the last bit of information his face looked blank but inside he got excited. He gets to live with her for a weekend? He doesn't know why but he must learn more about that girl and they are throwing the opportunity in his face.

"Dr. Ms. Heartfillia is here" said a sickly voice on the intercom in Makarov's office.

"Great, send her in Mira" The old man smiled.

"Remember Natsu, be on your best behavior."

Oh he will, he won't pass up this opportunity.

**Like I said above, sorry for it being shorter than usual, I had only a short amount of time to write this before work. I tried to upload it before I left but Fanfiction seems to hate me. Anyway look forward to the new chapter in a day or so since I am off. It will finally get into what the story is about and have Natsu and Lucy's interaction with each other. **

**Thanks again for reading, see you soon.**

**Skelekc =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not uploading like I was meaning to, I got real sick back to back and been bed rested and on pain meds that knocked me out. When I finally got better I was wayy backed up in my classes, so please forgive me for my tardiness and as promised before that I will write and extra long chapter, well now I'm gonna write and xxlong chapter to make up for lost time. Look for it in a few days. Again sorry for the short hiatus. **

**Skelekc 3**


End file.
